


Kisses

by zeltronparty (reanimatrix)



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, kiss meme week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reanimatrix/pseuds/zeltronparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deirdra is a pain in the ass as per usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stealyourshiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourshiny/gifts).



“You missed,” Deirdra said a grin, and Laisrean rolled his eyes at her. 

“It happens,” he replied in his usual dry manner.

“Not according to you. You’re the best sniper ever. But you’re not. You missed.”

“Yes, I know I missed,” he said with a hint of annoyance that she blatantly ignored. At this point she knew him too well to miss it. It’s not like he tried very hard to hide it. 

“It was right in your line of sight, and you missed.” she pointed to the dead target, “nothing in your way. Were you distracted? Laisrean Fitzroy, were you staring at my ass?” she demanded, sounding amused.

“No, I was not staring at your ass.” he replied dryly. “I hit it on the second try.” He looked, as usual, as though he had swallowed something unpleasant. 

“Yes, but that’s not the same. I’m pretty sure you were staring at my ass.” she retorted, sounding pleased with herself. 

He looked as though he _wished_ he had shot her ass, but he didn’t say it. 

“If you keep on letting my ass distract you like that, you’re going to get us killed.” she teased, grinning mockingly. 

“If I had been staring at your ass, Deirdra, I would have shot you in it. Believe me, I wish I had right now.” he replied after all. She knew him way too well at this point. 

“Right. Because you weren’t distracted by the sight of my amazing butt at all.” she replied, wiggling said posterior.

He sighed, and looked at her without replying, looking completely done with this conversation. But she wasn’t. Oh she wasn’t by far and they both knew it.

“I mean I can’t blame you, I’d be distracted by my ass too, but you’ll have to be more car---” 

Before she could finish her sentence, he pulled her close and kissed her, deeply. At first she was stunned, but she never minded him kissing her, they both knew that, so there was no point in acting as though she did.

He backed away.

“That was a pathetic kiss,” she replied, grinning at him. “You call THAT a kiss?”

Then she headbutted him, causing him to fall on his (rather nice) ass. He looked up at her in complete confusion, which wasn’t unusual.

“What the HELL was that?” he demanded, standing up and rubbing his head. 

“THAT,” she replied, “is a kiss.”

Usually there helmets were worn by both parties, but he didn’t need to know that.


End file.
